


Promises

by showmewhattodo



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmewhattodo/pseuds/showmewhattodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble written for the amazing person that created Christina Ozera. Sean is an original character of mine based in the Vampire Academy world and  this is part of one of his stories. </p><p>If you wish to know more about Sean or Christina please message me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

_Thump…_

_Thump, thump…._

A grin came over Sean's face as he stirred awake, the woman in his arms stirring awake also. A thumping sensation under his hand that was placed on her stomach was waking both of them up.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He murmured, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on Christina's shoulder as she stirred more awake in his arms. Sean ran his hand softly over her very pregnant belly. "Good morning too you too, Little Man." He grinned, loving the feeling of the small kicks and thumps under his hands.

They has been spooning as usual in their sleep, Sean curled up behind her, always falling asleep with his face buries in the crook of her neck and his hand protectively and lovingly on her swollen belly. Christina has now shifted to roll on her back, stretching out her muscles and letting out a small yawn before smiling over at him and leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

They lay there for a while, in a happy state of waking up next to the one you love, feeling like everything is starting to finally go right and nothing else mattered. To Sean, the woman lying beside him and the baby boy she carry in her womb were two of the most important people in his life now and he would do anything and everything for them.

"I think he's hungry." Christina murmured to Sean with a cheeky smile, knowing very well that Sean would do anything at the drop of a hat for her. Sean grinned back at her and shifted in the bed, bringing his face level with her stomach and pulling her top up to reveal her bare belly and pressing a soft kiss on it. "And what exactly do you want hey little guy? Want some of daddy's famous grilled cheese or some eggs on toast?" he chuckled and rest his head on her belly, laughing as he received kicks and punched from in utero.

"Since when can you cook anything more than grilled cheese?" Christina asked curiously, she knew he wasn't the best in the kitchen when it came to cooking and was intrigued as to why he was or offering something more.

Sean's responded with a wink and kissed her belly again being responded with another kick. "Guess we all have our secrets. Daddy has decided he needs to learn how to cook more things so he's been practicing." He grinned and shifted up to kiss her softly on the lips, hovering above her so he doesn't squash her stomach.

Between them hung the chain that he had worn around his neck, handing from it was the ring that she had left him the night he foolishly let her walk away and out of his life for what he thought was for good. He sat back slightly and pulled it up over his head and put it around her neck, leaning back to hover over her and held the ring up between them.

"I want you to have this back… and I want to make a promise with it." He started, giving her a smile and look that he hope would stop his honesty in everything he said. "I promise that I will be always there for you and our baby through anything and everything. That I will always be honest with you about anything and never lie to you, or myself again." He grinned a little wider before finishing up. "And I promise that one day when we are both ready I will buy you a ring with a different meaning."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests.


End file.
